Daylight
by animegirl1435
Summary: Lila like Yuki was adopted by Kaien Cross. And soon enough Zero joins the scene. But the thing about Lila is that she's a demon hunter, which are not often hunted but will be a disaster when they are left alone for too long. Yet strange things start to happen, Lila doesn't have her own dark secrets, does she?
1. The begining

This is my first time for a Vampire Knight fanfiction and I might make the main characters a little OOC (out of character) but I'm doing it so it'll fit with my plot. I DO NOT own the Vampire Knight characters infinity, only my OC. And feel free to criticize it can be helpful to my writing. And you pronounce my OC like this, Lil-la **NOT** Lie-la. It's like saying lily but with an a at the end.

* * *

Prologue

A windy night in winter, a door broken off a home, shadows lurking every corner, blood splattered inside everywhere and a girl running from the shadowy house with blood covering her sides and shoulders, the trees surrounding her every step. Tripping she fell and went unconscious, breathing low her eyes shut.

Lila's POV

I open my eyes and see that I'm in a room on a bed. The shock of surprise made me burst up from the soft but firm bed. Pain immediately rips through my body forcing me to lie back down. I sigh and put the back of my hand to my eyes. I hear the door open and close. A man's voice spoke, "Oh so you're awake." The man walked to the side of the bed, setting down a cup of tea on the nearby table. "When I found you outside near the forest you were unconscious and bleeding." I looked blankly at him. The man had a jacket on himself and has wheat color like hair and glasses.

He blinks and smiled "Oh dear I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Kaien Cross. What's yours?" He asked rather cheerfully and fan girlish-like. I continue to stare at him then face away. "Lila." I quietly answer. Cross started jumping around saying things like, "Oh Lila is so adorable, it's cute how she says her own name!" He blared. A distant knock at the front door echoed to the room I was in, Cross stooped energetically moving around and headed toward the door out. Before leaving Cross turns to me, "It will only be a moment please wait." He said and disappeared behind the closed door.

I waited for minutes until Cross came back with a girl my age. His hand behind her back his mouth a straight line, "Lila this girl is….hmmm you know what? I'm going to call you Yuki. Yuki do you like your name?" He asked the girl. I look closer at her jacket, realizing there's some blood splattered on it. The girl nodded, Cross smiled broadly. "From now on you two will be my cute little daughters; oh the two of you really do look adorable!" He exclaimed. The two of us stare at him expressionless not speaking a word.

(The next week) Yuki and I were in the living room, the both of us didn't speak much. I was looking at a picture book while Yuki was sitting quietly by the window. I stare at the pictures in the book, slowly turning from page to page. A few minutes later Yuki jumped off the chair and ran toward the door opened it and continued to run in the hallway. I looked at the opened door curious and confused that Yuki suddenly left. I close the book I had and put it away on a shelf and walked to the doorway into the hallway where Yuki disappeared to. In the hallway I hear Cross chuckling as there was a softer chatter farther, probably out the house. An emotionless expression on my face I walk behind Cross and peeked out the entrance to see Yuki with a taller young man with dark brown hair and a red-light violet eyes. I stare at the man who was smiling down at Yuki. Just when I was about to ask who the man was Yuki blurted, "Kaname-sama!"

He chuckled and leaned down, "Sama? Well I guess you're too young to know what sama is." He said most likely to himself. Yuki smiled brightly, "It's because you were the one who saved me that day Kaname-sama." Yuki said hugging the man. I felt a strange aura coming from the man Kaname, but I felt a little jealous of Yuki since she had someone who she dearly cared about like family. I know that I have a foster father now, but even a 5 year old could see that Yuki had a stronger relationship with that man. While I had lost everything when that monster killed my family and nearly destroyed my home. Kaname smiled and looked at my direction. My eyes widen and I hide behind Cross. My foster father smiled encouragingly, "Don't be frightened Lila. This man won't hurt you, he's a friend. See? Even Yuki likes him." Cross gestured to Kaname. I stood still, wondering about the man.

Cross puts his hands flat to his cheeks with his mouth open like an o, "Oh dear it's winter. Why don't you two come inside for a while?" Cross asked stepping back and letting the two in. I looked at them, they were smiling, Yuki was already smiling. After what I've been through it will take a while for me to even fake a smile. I go back to the living room to find that Yuki and Kaname were there also, not wanting to ruin their moment together I walked over to the book self and took out an easy book to silently read. After grabbing the book I went to a corner on the opposite side of the room and read.

The book was about 'Cinderella'. I read it to the end and nearly crumpled the book. I stare at the words 'and lived happily ever after. The End.' I was mad. 'How can they say 'happily ever after'?! Why do people write such things about always living happy?! It's not even true in the real world.' I thought angrily. Then I look at Yuki and Kaname, 'I hope that they love each other for real...' I look back at the book and closed it 'so it wouldn't have to be fake like this book.' I said to myself. I put the book away and walked to the room Yuki and I shared. I jump on the other bed which was mine and cried. It didn't feel right to bother Yuki and Kaname or Kaien Cross. It feels so alone, I wanted to go over and talk with Yuki and Kaname but it felt like the sad feeling would still be there in my heart. I clutched my pillow and cried hard quietly.

I never knew that such a day one week ago could have destroyed the fun and happiness I used to have. I cried harder thinking of my parents and older brother and sister. We were one of the happiest families. We were a family of demon hunters. It was rare but I heard that if the case was left alone for too long it would be dangerous to both humanity and vampires. Therefore we trained harder than vampire hunters and also at a young age. I'm still a beginner but I will train myself harder to kill the demon that destroyed my family. I still cried a little but most of my sadness has been turned into motivation. Just then I heard knocking at the door, slowly opening the door Cross came into my room with a worried look on his face.

"I couldn't find you anywhere in the house. Why are you all alone Lila?" Cross asked kneeling down next to my bed. I faced the other way and curled up into a ball, sniffing. "Are you lonely?" He asked, a moment of silence followed and I stopped sniffing. "I miss them." I say sadly. Cross must have known what I've meant because he stood up and said, "Well if you believe that you are better here than I will trust that you are strong enough to get through this on your own. But don't be bothered to ask daddy here, I will also do my best to comfort you as your father." He said seriously at first but then more fan-girlish like in the end. I relax in bed and reply, "Okay." I hear him walk to the door pausing then leaving and quietly shutting the door. I look out through the window across my bed and fell asleep.

Every other day when Kaname came to visit I always went back to my room and stayed there until he left. That is until 2 years after going to my room and avoiding them; Kaname and Yuki came to my room instead! I was shocked that day, when it was fall. As a 7 year old I was surprised that they came, at first I thought that Yuki wanted to show Kaname our room but Yuki spoke to me. "Um, Lila are you okay? You've been coming to our room whenever Kaname comes to visit is there something wrong?" Yuki asked me with concern. Eyes widened I shake my head, "Oh no that's not true! I just didn't want to bother you guys that's all and since there was nothing to do I decided to just come to the room and you know do something else." I say in a panic and assuring way.

Yuki looked at me for a while and nodded but I could tell that she was still unsure and worried about me, Yuki turned to leave along with Kaname. I could feel the sadness yet happiness, as the door closes. My eyes water but I force myself to stay calm. 'I need to be happy for Yuki to be happy.' I told myself but another voice seemed to come from inside my head, _'But are you truly happy?'_ I sat in my bed thinking. 'Am I just running away? Or am I just forcing myself to be alone and pretend to be happy?' It could honestly be both, I just can't have a normal chat with Yuki and Kaname. I must really be twisted if I can't just politely walk up to two people I've known for 2 years and just have a normal and relaxed conversation with them. Kaname I didn't know too well since of course I would be in my room, but Yuki my adopted sister. Even we don't chat too much at times. It makes me feel guilty; I should try to spend more time with them. But I've always been selfish. I was always envy of Yuki and Kaname when I could have been with them all along if I hadn't been so afraid of bothering them. I just really hate myself now. How could I have been so stupid and blind? The happiness I looked for was right in front of me and I didn't even bother to grab it! I sigh and lean on the wall behind me.

(Kaname's POV) The first time I saw Lila was when she was behind Kaien Cross, he had already taken her in. But ever since the day I saw Lila she was always somewhere else when I came for visits. Yuki and I have been worried about her and we managed to let it slide for 2 whole years, but this time Yuki led me to her room she shared with Lila and there she was on her bed reading. Even though I don't know much about Lila I still felt as if I should have done something sooner.

Yuki asked Lila if there was anything wrong but Lila just shook her head and said that everything was fine she said it as if there was nothing wrong. But something tells me that I needed to look out for Lila more. And I don't know what I should do or say to make her feel better. I still sense something eating away at her from 2 years ago. 'Lila what made you so recluse?' I asked myself.

**-6 years later-**

(Lila's POV) Yuki and I have been getting along ever since the day we started living in Kaien Cross's home. We felt like we were sisters; we almost looked the same too. The main difference is the length of our hair, mine was at the waist while Yuki' was a little shorter. And Yuki's eyes were red-ash while mine's were dark brown with amber. Both of us are the same height too. But the slight features on our faces are the one of the ways to tell us apart and Yuki is a year older than me. We both went to the same school and sometimes are in the same class. And through the years we became close just like real sisters.

One day Cross went out and Yuki and I were at home alone. A few hours later Cross came back with a boy a year older than me and Yuki, he had a coat over himself and his eyes were full of many conflicting emotions. "Yuki, Lila this is Zero. He will be living with us from now. Be nice to him his family was killed by a bad vampire. And Yuki please show Zero to the bathroom. I need to go talk with the police." He left leaving Zero with Yuki and me. Yuki walked up to Zero and told him "Um, the bathroom's this way." Moments of silence went by, Yuki asked him another question, "Can I touch you?" He didn't answer but Yuki lead him to the bathroom and took his coat off, the both of us were shocked to see that there was blood all over his neck and shoulders. But Yuki just grabbed a wash cloth and cleaned the blood off of Zero.

After Yuki was done cleaning him I went and brought a towel for Zero. Drying him off I went to cook vegetable soup. Pouring it in a bowl I place it in front of Zero on the table after Yuki lead him to the dinner table. He looked at it surprised but sad. I look over, "Is there something wrong with it?" I ask looking at him and the soup, but he just sat down and ate silently. I shrug it off and let him eat. Then after a few weeks later he began to open up more to us. Yuki and I were glad since the three of us live in the same house.

Another few days later Zero and I were in the dining room with Yuki. We heard the front door open and Yuki once again went rushing off to greet the person. I made a subtle movement remembering that Zero's family was killed by a vampire, and one pureblood vampire was going to be in this house. I direct my look to Zero who looked back at me. "What is it?" Zero asked as if he was annoyed. "Well you see since you came to live with us and everything I forgot to tell you-" "C'mon Kaname this way I want you to meet someone." Yuki in an anxious voice and soon after we see Yuki pulling onto Kaname, Zero at first just stared at him for a few seconds but then there was disbelief and hatred displaying in his eyes as he grabs a butter knife from the table. Yuki glanced at Zero and ran in front of Kaname who held out his hand in front of Yuki taking a firm hold onto the knife. Zero glared at him, "Vampire!" He snarled.

Kaname didn't look much different his face was still calm as he maneuvered the knife away from Zero's hand onto the ground. I look at Zero my eyes saying 'Sorry I should have told you sooner.' He glanced at me then to Yuki. "You touched him?!" He asked Yuki. Zero looked at me again and the distance I was from Kaname to Yuki. He continued glaring, "Did you also touch him?" My eyebrows scrunch together expressing concern and a no-I-didn't-now-please-calm-down look, he grumbled and ran away. "Zero!" I call but I knew it was useless. I sigh and run after him.

I finally found Zero outside near the outskirts of the forest. Walking close I spoke trying to not to startle Zero, "Zero you know I don't think that Kaname is a bad vampire. Even though I didn't spend time with him like Yuki did I can tell that he wants to see Yuki happy, so please come back." He nodded and came with me. By the time we got back Kaname had left and Yuki and Cross were waiting in the living room. Once he saw us Cross shot up, "Oh dear was worried about you two. And Zero next time don't run outside like that especially if it's winter. Think about Lila who went out there to get you back. And thank you Lila my little cute daughter." He said as I nod and say, "Yes, Cross." He stood frozen with a happy face until he heard me say 'Cross'.

He went to a corner and said, "It's father." I ignored him and followed Zero to his bedroom. He walked over to the side of his bed and lay down. I walked over and asked, "Are you okay?" He looked at me and turned over. I made a little sigh, "I'll leave you alone then, sleep well." And I walked to the door looking back once at Zero and closing the door.


	2. As years go

Hello readers! I hope this fanfic has gotten your interest that you'll keep reading. I do not own Vampire Knight. Only my OC Lila. Enjoy!

* * *

For 8 years now I haven't really been spending any time with Kaname. But with Zero I was probably like a little sister. We would occasionally take walks or just talk together. He hasn't exactly opened up that much but it was better than before when he first came. And for a while now I've felt something strange about Kaname.

Today I'm browsing the internet and I found an odd website about vampires. I checked it out and it was an archive website. There had to be a password to search in the archive but I managed to hack into it. I searched carefully and saw something about it being a secret senate website that keeps tracks of all vampires from level E vampires who were human but went crazy for blood over time to purebloods. Since I was told that Kaname is a pureblood I searched for his last name, Kuran. When I found the one about Kaname I had to hack into it again to look at the information. And in there was a document of Kaname Kuran, a half demon and half pure blood.

It said that his father Shato Kuran a demon fell in love with a pureblood vampire named Yukunae Hatara. He later found a way to hide the truth of the demon blood in his offspring's and his children of the future. They soon had three children, the oldest who became an outcast was Rido, the second son is Haruka and their daughter Juri. And for the sake of keeping the family demon blood from spreading they married within kin. Kaname was the son of Haruka and Juri died because of Rido then was resurrected by him and became Juri and Haruka's child once more. Far later on Juri had a daughter. But she went missing after another attack by Rido. That was all I found. I turn off my laptop Cross got for me on Christmas 2 years ago. Setting it on the table next to my bed I rest against the wall thinking over the information I had just read. I might be caught later on for hacking into the senate website but I can't stop thinking that Yuki is the daughter of Juri and Haruka. Kaname seemed to treat her like his little sister as well.

Behind the bedroom door I hear another cheerful hello from Yuki, Kaname was back for a visit. I walk out of my room bumping into Zero and continuing on to the living room where the two usually were. Careful not to startle them I walked slowly toward them. "Umm, Yuki is it okay if I can talk to Kaname alone for a few minutes?" I innocently asked. Yuki looked surprised but stood straight up and nodded, "Oh, of course take your time." and left after saying so.

"Thank you." I say with a smile as Yuki returns it and closes the door. Kaname looked calmly at me. "Is there something you want?" He politely asks. I nod once and stand in front of him. "I need to know and I want you to answer me honestly." I say more serious. He looks straight into my eyes, "What is it?" I look solemnly at him. "One is Yuki your sister? And two are you a half demon?" I ask. His expression only changed to an amused one. "And how did you find out?" He inquired. I look away closing my eyes then staring at the wall before looking back at him. "I hacked into senate archive web." I answer simply in a happy tone. He closed his eyes, "Ah, you're a smart girl then, meaning you're no ordinary child." He said looking at me with suspicion. "You seem to be a rather dangerous pawn. Tell me what made you so interested in me all of a sudden?" My gaze becomes full of curiosity and a feeling of untrusted.

"You Kaname Kuran saved Yuki didn't you? Now why exactly would a pureblood save a human child leaving her unscathed? I haven't heard of anything like that before until now. Meaning you must have a special relationship with Yuki. And also including the fact that Yuki doesn't remember anything under the age of 5 isn't common either. It doesn't really happen at all and from what I read your parents Juri and Haruka had a daughter but she went missing after Rido attacked." I glance at Kaname who looked away at the wall then back at me. I walk to a chair across from Kaname and sit putting my hands on my knees. "And when Rido attacked it was about the same time when Yuki was saved by you. It's all too much of a coincidence!" I say slightly raising my voice.

Kaname looked at me with sadness and uncertainness. I turn my face away, "I'm sorry if I was rude but," I look dead serious at Kaname, "I am a demon hunter, if you hurt Yuki in any way don't be surprised to find yourself suffering at my hands." I say coldly with venom. Kaname merely chuckled as I felt anger and irritation. "What's so funny?" I snap. Coming to a stop he looked me in the eye, the kindness and trust was terribly obvious as he spoke. "You would destroy me? The person Yuki loves and adores?" I scrunch my eyebrows together "Of course, I may not be the oldest but I know someone dangerous and untrustworthy when I see one." I remarked in a wary tone. Sighing he looks down to the floor. "What is it?" I demanded. Not looking up he responded, "You would risk your own happiness to make sure the one you care for is safe. You are truly selfless." He said with slight envy. "Whatever." I shrugged walking to the door stopping 2 steps away looking over my shoulder.

"But you know I think you just don't give yourself enough credit to be Yuki's brother. She really loves you. And for that I _think_ I'll take you off my list." I say giving a small smile back. I rest my hand on the door knob saying one last final thing to him for the day, "Kaname, thank you for looking out for Yuki." And left.

~3 years later~

"Stay back!" Yuki shouted as she struggled to hold the day class girls back. Yuki, Zero, and I are prefects of Cross academy, my foster father's private school. I decided to help Yuki by giving every excited fan girl on her side a glare (quite similar to Zero's). The girls stopped their squealing and stood still, nervousness displayed in their eyes. Then smiling warmly I remarked, "Good." as the fan girls gave me confused yet scared stares. The dormitory doors creaked open as the night class walked out. About to let out their squealing and excitement take over I sent them another glare as if telling them 'Keep it _down or else!_' They slightly shrank back but then drooled over the night class boys behind me. "Aww, you're sooo mean Lila. I really wanted to hear my fan girl's cheery voices this evening." Aido said smirking. I gave an annoyed expression, "You always want to hear them each evening. What's wrong with missing a few?" I asked smug. "Humph!" He chided before walking on. 'That's right.' I thought. All of the night class soon completely left the walk way to the building, the girls left. I walked the path to make sure they didn't sneak up ahead. Nodding to myself I went on patrol on the other side of school grounds. Don't think I mentioned it but my weapon is Daylight a double bladed scythe that can burn vampires to ash, even aristocrats if I wanted to. After finishing up with patrol I wandered into the forest near school grounds and started to wander farther and farther away from the school. It felt safe like no one could come after you. Yet at the same time the forest brought an eerie aura this night. All of a sudden the once safe feeling I had was overpowered by an endanger warning. I don't know whose presence it was but I knew I wasn't going to provoke it. Turning back to leave I felt a pair of eyes on me, I immediately snapped my head back to see if I someone was behind me. But I saw nothing. I was also hoping Kaname didn't send one of his aristocrats to spy on me. Ever since the day I spoke to him years ago he'd constantly send someone to keep watch of me. I found out not too long after he started.

~flash back~ I was eating with Yuki and Zero. I felt thirsty so I went to refill my cup, in the kitchen there was a window next to the fridge. As an in-training demon hunter after closing the fridge door I caught something moving outside in a form of a human. At first I thought it was the fangirls trying to seek into the moon dorms but I then saw two glowing eyes for one split second. Pretending I didn't see him I returned to the dining table and told Zero and Yuki that I was going to get some fresh air before running outside. I didn't see any movement so I listened. To my left I heard leaves rustling and ran at full speed taking out Daylight and pointing it at the aristocrat.

"Who sent you here? And what is your business?" I asked sternly. The vampire was shaking in fear but he only replied, "I won't tell you." Raising a brow I shot back, "And why not?" He tried to look away but I can tell he was still looking back at me. "b-because..you don't need to know." He stammered. Growing irritated I extended Daylight closer to his neck. "Fine with me." I said darkly. Pulling Daylight back to make a blow I swung the blade as it hisses through the air, though Kaname appeared and held onto Daylight's staff. I could hear his hand burning from Daylight's power. "That is enough Lila." He said turning to the aristocrat behind him who knelt down putting his hand across his shoulder. "Lord Kaname." Kaname ordered, "Return to the dorms. Your job is done." He nodded and went as Kaname lets go of Daylight facing me. "What is it with you?! Why are you making your aristocrats spy on me?" I hissed. You could probably hear the high screeching sound coming from me like boiling water in a teapot. "Just because you only hunt demons it doesn't mean that you can abuse your strength." He replied in a monotone voice. I gripped Daylight harder feeling the irritation and anger rise beyond my limit.

"So what!? I've never used my ability against Yuki in any way! Why are you so worried of something that I won't do?!" I hollered. But he only returned by giving me his expressionless face. "I will do whatever it takes to protect Yuki. When you first spoke to me all those years ago I felt something stir inside your being. You're something similar to Zero, a hunter but a monster at the same. I do not know what is inside you or what happened to you but I will not risk you having to hurt Yuki even if by accident." He said coldly in distrust. Knowing how he felt about me I sighed furrowing my brows averting his gaze. "Funny I thought that you were a good guy, but it seems like you just wanted me to think that." I say disappointingly. I reverse Daylight back into its previous form and walked away but I stop just a couple yards away saying one last thing to him, probably forever. "But I will not be like you." I remark emphasizing on the word 'not'. I've kept the event from Zero and Yuki so that they wouldn't have to worry.

~back to present time~ Walking out of the woods I glanced back just to make sure there was nothing there. I went to Zero and Yuki as they greeted me. "Are you okay Lila? You look a little pale." Yuki asked. I shook my head, "Nah, just a little tired that's all." I replied sweetly as Yuki gives me her i-know-you-just-said-that-you-are-fine-but-I'm-sti ll-worried-about-you look. I give a light chuckle. "It's fine Yuki. I just need a little sleep I'll be fine." I assured her. Yuki nodded giving me a small smile. We soon departed to our dormitories. Like Zero I got my own room, it's a little bigger than his and has a small window. When my foster father suggested that I share a room with a classmate because of the little light and being alone I said that I always was playing alone when I was small so I didn't want a roommate. He kept on going at me but eventually he agreed. It's already halfway through the school year and I really don't mind having my own room. It keeps me from the distracting and loud fangirls. After studying I changed into my pajama tank top and pants. Then I sat on the edge of my bed for a while before going to sleep.


	3. An old friend

Hooray for another chapter! Even though this one is a little short I promise to make it longer the next chapter. I Do NOT own Vampire Knight. Only my OCs. Please review and Enjoy!

* * *

The time for the ball was coming. I was always getting B- to A's in class so I didn't worry much. But every class period the girls would squeal about dancing with their night class boys, it was really driving me nuts. And to think I had to deal with it during pass time with the night class. After the last period Zero and Yuki had to stay for supplementary class again. So I went on ahead to my dorm for the time being. On the way through the corridors I saw Kaname and Takuma walking my way. Ignoring him and the girls I walked straight on as if nothing happened. But walking a yard past me Kaname stopped and called my name. "Lila." I stopped and turned halfway. "What?" I ask narrowing my eyes at him. Returning my gaze with a serious face he replied, "I need to speak with you, privately." I sigh and follow him to a tree near the fence that bordered school grounds. Standing there a short silence came as I broke it with a question, "What do you want?" I asked looking away. I could feel his eyes on me as he answered, "What is wrong with you? You're starting to act like Kiryu around me." I rolled my eyes, "Well maybe I wouldn't have to keep my guard up if you hadn't sent the night class to watch me and say that I'd hurt Yuki. You know I can say the same about you. You may have a good control of yourself right now, but soon I can tell that you're going to snap." I say in a cruel tone.

Kaname only stared sadly at me. "Why are you being so cruel?" He asked as if he really felt sad. I furrow my brows at him, "You think you're not?" Then his act fell as his expressionless face returned. He turned from me, "You're being difficult." He said bluntly. Scoffing I use a slight harsher tone, "You're being twice as difficult, honestly why are you taking me out here just to complain to me?" I retort. I heard him sigh deeply. "For some reason I still feel I also need to protect you when I don't." I glance at him, "Still? When did that happen?" I ask crossed arms leaning against the tree. "Ever since I first met you when I saw you alone in that dark room, I've been curious. Are you still living in a dark room now?" He said almost in mockery. I raise a brow, a second ago he sounded as if he cared even a little bit. "I still don't understand why you're taking me far from the others. This talk has no point." I confirmed. Pushing myself off of the tree I let my arms fall to my sides. "Kaname I don't want to hear you talking about the past and how you feel the need to protect me. If anything I can protect myself and I will protect Yuki. And if you think that I will someday misuse my strength then go ahead. Keep thinking that, because there _will_ be a day when you are powerless. Then only I will be able to save not only Yuki but Zero as well." I say strongly. Kaname kept his clam face as he intoned, "I do not care for that Kiryu boy. I only care for Yuki, she is the most important person to me." He explained. Of course I am not stupid, I can tell that he and Zero don't get along. So what brings up more support is that he's basically rambling on about me and Yuki.

I glare up at him. "Yes both Zero and Yuki are precious to me. Even if you don't care for Zero I do. And I will do whatever it takes to stop Zero from becoming a level E." Kaname only said back, "I doubt it is possible." But I retorted, "Not only will I save him, I will _reverse_ his change back to a regular vampire hunter." I declared. Kaname only sighed, "You have such impossible dreams." He replied. I look at him straight in the eye, "I will not prove to you that I can keep both Yuki and Zero safe until the day comes. Until you've unclouded the sky that once shined bright blue before." Kaname frowned. "Why would you wait when danger can happen to either of them any moment?" I smile slyly. "That's because you're going to make sure your plans work. I doubt that you will just let Zero disappear, not after the bonds Yuki and I have with him. She'd worry and you know it. I also find that when you try to make a person find reason when they're still blinded by other thoughts they tend to take the wrong path more often than the good." I stated. Turning back to school grounds I felt a small breeze blow by. "I have to get going. So must you class is about to start for the vampires." I say with a small frown. Now I knew I hated Kaname. He didn't trust me; he didn't think that I was capable of protecting Yuki. Clenching my hands into fists I walk away.

After the Night class had entered the building for their lecture Yuki, Zero and I headed out for patrol. The usual goes on until I fell off a small steep hill a little after midnight. Gasping I quickly brought my arms and legs together into a position to sustain myself with less injury as possible; tumbling roughly down my muscles tense before releasing at the bottom. I propped myself up to see that I was in a small deforested area. I rubbed my eyes and took another look. I've never seen this place before. 'Where did this come from?' I thought as I cautiously stood up.

Examining the area it looked as if the trees were blown off by evil power. I can tell because of the dreadful aura it left behind. Though I estimated that they were blown off days to weeks ago its presence seemed to still linger as if it was here just yesterday. An odd feeling suddenly hit me, telling me to call out to something. So I did. "Hello? Is anyone here?" I called quietly enough so no one else nearby would hear. "Been a while hasn't it?" A young male voice replied. I snap my head toward the direction of the unknown voice, resting my hand on Daylight. "Who are you? Show yourself." I demanded. A boy about Zero's age showed up behind a tree near the blasted ones. He has short dark brown hair and light sea-green eyes, and he's wearing black pants that reached his ankles, a light blue shirt with a neat and long gray trench coat over. "I wouldn't be surprised if you've forgotten. After all the last time we met was a week before you disappeared." He said sadly. My hand leaves Daylight as it goes back to my sides. "Whoever you are I want to know why you're here." I spoke. He moves from the trees and walks closer to me, about 4 arms-length away. "It took forever to find you. How are you doing now?" He asks as if ignoring my previous question. I decided to ignore his and bring my question back up, "Who are you and what do you want here?" I say more sternly. He frowned just slightly then tilting his head forward. "I'm Takuya. Do you really not remember me?" he questioned more sadly.

I shook my head, "I don't remember… much." Before I could say more a hazy vision appeared in my head. A boy who was 5 years old like me long ago. I couldn't see the details but the little boy had the same hair and eyes. Coming back from my reverie I looked at the boy in front of me now as clearer visions went through my head. Finally I understood, the boy in front of me is Takuya my best friend and fellow in-training demon hunter. I had indeed met up with him a week before I ran away from my broken house. Remembering all of the fun and cherished moments we shared together tears started to stream down my face as he smiles warmly. "I take it you remember me now. Huh, Lila?" he remarked. I run into his arms. It felt more at home than ever before. His smile and warmth was so comforting, I back away to look up at him. "So why are you here?" Suddenly his frown returned as he stared worriedly into my eyes. "I came to see if you were still the same." I head went sideways. "I don't understand I am still the same." Staring intensely into my eyes I shrank back at the serious aura surrounding him. "This isn't good." He said in a low tone. About to ask he took hold of my hand and pulled me toward school grounds. My eyes are wide from surprise and confusion. "What's wrong?" I say through beating heart beats.

"I'll explain later, but right now you need help more than me." He shouted back. Suddenly the forest seemed to fly behind me as we have already entered the school grounds in the Night class dorms, coming to a complete stop. I gasp heavily but Takuya doesn't sweat at all. Tired from the quick run I start to feel dizzy, too dizzy! He noticed my odd behavior and turned around to see me almost fainting. "Lila!" He shouted before I black out.

* * *

I don't really know why I keep creating new characters in all of the fanfiction I wrote. But it's what makes it different and all. Till next time.


	4. Something to say

Sorry for not updating in a long time. I started the chapter but then I had other stories to update and school things. But now I'm back. I DO NOT OWN Vampire Knight. Only my OCs. Please review and enjoy.

* * *

I woke up in the infirmary. All of the night class students (the main ones) Headmaster, the prefects and Takuya were at my side. I was shocked at the numbers of people (and vampires) who were here for me. My eyes go wide before slowly returning to normal size. "What's everyone doing here? Umm, wait how did I get here?" I quizzed myself while sitting up. Takuya's face softened into relief. "You suddenly blacked out on me while we were on school grounds." He raised a brow, "I know you're not used to running fast but it shouldn't be serious enough to make you faint. Do you know what happened?" I looked down and thought for a while but I could hardly remember. I was sure that I was tired but something seemed to be pushing me down. I would've been able to stand up to the odd force but my energy was low for the moment. Raising my head back up I answered, "I don't really know." I paused as if unsure, "When we stopped it felt like something was forcing me down. And well I was a little tired at the moment so I had no choice." Takuya had his chin resting on his hands as he thought deeply. I look at everyone else. "But why are the rest of you here? Especially you guys." I ask giving a small nod toward the vampires. "Well, sorry if worrying for you is bad." Ruka sassed flipping her hair as she turned around. "Ruka." Akatsuki said in a low tone. "Since now you seem alright we'll take our leave." Kaname informed. After bowing he and the other vampires left. '_Kaname is so kind. He quickly came with the other vampires just to see if Lila was alright._' I 'hear' Yuki thinking.

Suddenly I'm bewildered. '_How could I hear Yuki's thoughts, this has never happened before!_' I clench my hands with the blanket. Takuya sensed my worry, lifting his hand up to rest on my left hand. "Something's bothering you. What is it?" He asked calmly. Kaien motioned for both Zero and Yuki to go out as he left with them. Hearing the door close I relax. "I heard Yuki's thoughts. I don't know how I did it but I've never done it before." I let out, staring into nothing. "It's starting to scare me. And the vampires, this shouldn't have had anything to do with them yet they were here." I continue. I felt Takuya's serious eyes pierce me as I look over to him. "Do you remember what happened when we went demon hunting for the first time?" He asked. His eyebrows were furrowed as he had a tighter grip on my hand. "Not really." I say. He squeezes my hand harder. He looks down as if he didn't want to admit something; his hand on mine starts to tremble. I can't tell if it's from regret or if he's actually afraid of something. Now even though we've been apart for a while I know that he isn't scared easily. Believe me I still faintly remember, I've tried tactics that would've scared almost everyone, but all he really does is blink.

"I'm sorry." He mutters. I take my eyes off his trembling hand to his hidden face. "I couldn't protect you that day." He lamented still not looking at me. I tilt my head, "What do you mean? You've always been there for me when I was small." Though I tried to comfort the both of us the sinking feeling only grew within each second. Outstretching my hand I attempted to try to stroke his head but before I could reach out any farther a vision flashed in my head. '_Something dark hovering over me, its hand reaches out toward me, evil and fear is everywhere all of a sudden. The place itself loses light as it was almost pitch dark._' My hand freezes in place. That split second vision has made my whole body shiver in fear. Takuya looked up to see me almost crying. "Lila, What's wrong?!" He asked alarmed. With my free hand I cover my eyes. "I-I think I may die..s-soon." I stutter. Suddenly Takuya leaps onto his feet, putting his elbows on the bed. "No, no you won't die Lila." He reassured staring somewhat confidently into my own eyes. My eyes began to water more. For an odd reason I feel sad. Actually more like depressed, it feels like I've been like it for years! I gripped Takuya's hand in return. "But then why, do I feel so sad now? I can't stop crying." I say in a shaky voice. Tears all by themselves fell down my cheeks like a water fall. The dreadful feeling of when you're crying swallows me as I began to cry uncontrollably.

~1 hr. later~

After I've finally calmed down I felt exhausted. Takuya helped me lie down on the infirmary bed as he played a rain soundtrack on his phone which had a little piano playing in the background. I gave a small smile, he still remembered that the sound of rain were on of the things I loved listening to when I went to bed. Knowing that his presence was near and the calming music playing I closed my eyes and soon fell into a deep sleep.

The past school days went by in a flash. Today is Thursday. It has just been two days ago since I had a black out and woke up in the infirmary room. But now I feel normal again. That night didn't even feel like it happened. As if I was just dreaming the whole thing. For Takuya he said that he'd enroll in Cross Academy. He was given the choice by headmaster to become a prefect. He declined and said that he only wanted to spend the time with me in place of all of the years we haven't. I'll admit that it did feel nice to have someone I know years ago with me. But from time to time I wondered about his words he had said to me that night before we ran. _"I came to see if you were still the same."_ Each time I wondered on it I've wanted to ask him what he meant. And if I can recall correctly he also said that I needed help. Was that just another reason why I was in the infirmary? I don't know. But I didn't want to remember that night because of the overwhelming tears I shed. It was a little embarrassing. Yet every time I tried to ask something came up, like some fangirls getting too rowdy or they appeared in front of the Night Class from the bushes (again). And whenever I tried to bring it up in a conversation we'd always get off topic about what we were talking about before. So I gave up on trying to ask. I'll save the questions for a later time, if I can remember.

~At patrol~ Before the guardian departed to their watch places Takuya insisted on coming with me. "What made you want to come?" A short silence followed. "Well I was worried that you would faint again. Then I thought 'If I go with you I would at least be able to take you back to the infirmary'." I scowled, "If you wish to see the sun rise again I suggest you don't repeat what you've just said." I say grumpily.

Takuya only raised his brow in amusement. "What on earth happened to you? Did you somehow inherit Zero's attitude?" He teased. A light blush spread across my cheeks. "Stop that! It's not funny!" I hollered punching his arm. After my fist contact though he runs, so do I. I chased him till I tackled him down which took a bit longer than I thought. The both of us rolled together then we stopped almost out of air. We looked at one another and laughed for a while, our stomach's hurting that we hardly had any air. Eventually the laughter became chuckles as we both sat up. Takuya rubs my head. "It's good to laugh with you like this. I don't remember the last time we had laughed this much." He panted. As out of breath as we were we chuckled a while longer filling each other in on our lives the past 10 years.

"So how's the hunting going on?" I asked. Takuya smirked. "It's easy enough for now. But the 'leader' is ordering around my butt for hunting level E vampires. He's been doing that to all of the top hunters more often lately." He answered with a hint of suspicion at the end. I sighed. "At least you don't have to live with vampires. They annoy the living brains outta you." Takuya raised his brow. "What happened?" I furrowed by brows angirly, just thinking of that one pureblood is enough to give me fuel to kill 12 level E's _barehanded_! "To say the most I thought I could trust him. But a while ago I learned that I couldn't. He just tricked me to thinking that he's a nice pureblood. He even went as far as sending his own aristocrat vampires to spy on me! Then when I confronted him he claims that I'll hurt Yuki. I mean how ridiculous is that?! Next he blabs on about how there is this spirit or something is residing in me or whatever. And leaves like nothing had ever happened!" I shouted, I can already feel my pulse.

Takuya goes back into his stage when he's thinking about something deeply. "Do you remember about our first mission?" He asks again. "You've already asked me this. What happened back then that I don't remember?" He's quiet which sets a very uncomfortable feeling. "You're a demon host." Takuya says flatly. Shocked I pulled back a little. I'm confused of how I would be such a thing. (spoiler) Sure even I knew that hunters had some vampire blood in their own veins but I've never heard of a body hosting a spirit or anything. In fact it's unheard of! "What do you mean? There's no wa-" "This isn't something you completely deny now. If you are really the Lila I knew before you'd know I would never tell a lie as such. Everything changed on that day, the day on our first mission." Takuya interrupted; by the way he spoke I can tell he's 100% serious. A sinking feeling reached my gut; I know now that this isn't going to end well.


End file.
